Attack of the fangirls
by GDRP
Summary: This is my first. You think that your safe, you think everything is alright but is not thay will find whereveryou hide, wherever you run, they will find you, FANGIRLS Rated m for cursing, strong themes.
1. The Beginning

Hello I'm GDRP and this is my first story. I hope you like it.

I don't own any anime, TV show, book, parody or any other thing I put in this story.

Chapter 1: The Dream

He stood on top of the Hokage tower, Konoha in ruins, he saw Sasuke being attacked and Kakashi fighting of some of them, the rest went toward the gate; he knew it was the end for him.

"How did this happen? Why, why did it happen?" He said, that when they finally got to the roof. He got surrounded, and he saw them FAN-GIRLS.

"Naruto-kun come here"

"NO, STAY AWAY" he screamed, they got closer. "NO STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY, NOOOOO"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" he woke up "It was just a dream, a weird one. But it felt real, what was it?

"**A premonition"**

"Huh"

That's when somebody started to knock on is door.

"What, who could it be at this hour? He asked, then he went to open the door.

"Who is it?"

"Naruto" Said Shikamaru

"What Shikamaru"

"We have a mission"

"Really" he asked "Finally something to do, so what's the mission?"

"Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru, our mission is to stop him." Said Shikamaru

"WHAT wait" he remembers his dream "Holy Shit, we have to get him, he's going to die."

"What" asked Shikamaru

"He's going to DIE" he screamed

"Naruto, what are you talking about" At this point Shikamaru was confused.

"They are going to kill him" at this point Naruto was running around in panic.

"Naruto I don't think Orochimaru's forces won't kill Sasuke." Shikamaru stated.

"Not them, I was talking about THEM" Naruto screamed in crazy voice.

"Who are them?" Shikamaru asked

"Fan-girls" He said while hiding behind the door.

Shikamaru just kept looking at him.

"You don't believe me do you" said Naruto

"No and I think you shouldn't go on this mission" said Shikamaru was going to leave when Naruto stopped him.

"Shikamaru listen to me I'm telling the truth" he said

"No, you are talking nonsense" said Shikamaru

"At least let me go in the mission" he begged

"Troublesome, alright get Kiba and Chouji, I'm going to talk with Tsunade about something." Ordered him

"Yosh" saluted Naruto and ran off.

"Man, he finally snapped" he said while going toward the Hokage Tower. When he arrived at the tower, he went directly to Tsunade's office.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" asked Shizune

"I have to see Tsunade-sama, it's about Naruto." He said

"Ohh um, yes come in." she said worried

He went inside. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama"

"Shikamaru, what is it?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I think Naruto has gone crazy" he said

What, why do you say that?" she asked

"Well, after informing him about the mission, he stated that Fan-girls were going to kill Sasuke." he said

"So, your saying Naruto thinks fan-girls are going to kill Sasuke." She asked

"Yes I tried to stop him on going on this mission but he begged me to take him." He said

"Then take him"

"What?"

"I said take him but watch him" She ordered

"Yes Hokage-sama" and with that he left.

(The mission goes exactly like the original series until after the chidori-rasengan explosion)

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, cursing him for being so strong.

"How do you have so much power?" he asked to himself, that's when Naruto suddenly got up.

"Sasuke don't go you will die" he said while grabbing him by the shirt.

"Let go of me dobe" he screamed trying to get free

No they will kill you" Naruto said

"Who's going to kill me?" he asked while still trying to get free

"The fan-girls" said crazy looking blond

"Idiot"

Listen they will find you, they wi-will kill yo-you" he said when he finally fell unconscious because of chakra exhaustion.

"Dobe" said Sasuke while heading for the Sound village.

Later Kakashi finally arrived at the scene

"Well it looks like Sasuke got away hopefully Naruto is alright" he said

He checked Naruto and started going on his way to Konoha. On the way Naruto started moving.

"Kakashi-sensei he got away, I'm sorry" he apologize

"Don't worry well get him next time" he said

"Kakashi-sensei what's a premonition?"

"It's a vision of the future, why do you ask?"

Nothing, shit" he murmured and fell unconscious

Wait, what? Naruto, oh well. He said, unknown to him that he was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

I can no longer continue my story cause of an accident. For now on my partner John Titor 62 is going to continue the story as I develop the story plot. Any questions contact me. Hope you don't mind.


End file.
